1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a member for supporting the base of a tree for use in an operation for supporting a tree and a method of supporting a tree by using the support member, and more particularly to a method of supporting a tree in such a way that a root pod for receiving the tree is embedded in the earth and to a support member for supporting the base of the tree.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, a method of supporting a tree of the foregoing type includes the steps of accommodating a root pod in a hole previously formed in the ground to receive the tree, winding a support member around the base of the tree, winding tension wires, secured by the support member, around the root pod, securing the tension wires to anchors driven in the bottom wall surface of the hole for receiving the tree, and stressing the tension wires so that the tree is supported and secured.
Since the support member for supporting the base of the tree for use in the above-mentioned method serves as a supporting point of the overall supporting structure, the structure of the support member and method of setting the support member on the base of the tree are essential factors.
Since the above-mentioned support member is wound around the base of a tree and arranged to tighten the base as time elapses, there arises the following antithetic problems.
To reliably perform the supporting operation, it is preferable that predetermined force for tightening the base of a tree be maintained. In the foregoing viewpoint, it is preferable that the support member be wound around fittingly to the base of the tree.
However, the overall diameter of the trunk is enlarged as the tree grows, thus resulting in that the diameter of the base being also enlarged. Therefore, if the support member is fittingly wound around the base from the beginning, the support member unintentionally and excessively bites the base of the tree.
If the support member is loosely wound around the base of the tree from the beginning in such a manner that the diameter of the support member is made to be larger than that of the base of the tree in expectation of the growth of the tree, a sufficient force to support the tree cannot be obtained.
Since the above-mentioned method of supporting a tree uses the tension wires and anchors to support the tree, the position at which the support member is wound around serves as the supporting point of the overall structure for supporting the tree. Therefore, if inclining and falling force act on the tree, and the support member is loosely wound around the base of the tree, the supporting point in the base of the tree, that is, the supporting point of the structure for supporting the tree is moved because the stress is moved by the distance within a difference in diameter between the support member and the tree. As a result, even the tension wires will loosen, thus causing the function of the supporting structure to deteriorate.
Even if the support member is loosely wound around the base of the tree, the problem that the support member bites the base of the tree as the tree grows cannot be avoided.
The above-mentioned antithetic problems cannot simultaneously be avoided.